1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player for use in recording and reproducing data in an optical disc or a magneto-optical disc such as a CD, DVD, or MD, using a switch in common for putting different drive systems in operation.
2. Related Art
A disk player comprises a disk tray movable between the opening position in which the disk tray appear out of the housing and the closing position in which the disk tray enters the housing, a turn table bearing a disk, a turn table drive, an optical pickup, an optical pickup drive and other movable parts. Motors are allotted to the drive systems to enable their movable parts to function as required.
JP 9-27180A, titled “Disk Player” proposes a disk drive mechanism which is swingable about its pivot between a horizontal position in which the mechanism is flush with the disk tray and an oblique position in which the mechanism inclines downward apart from the disk tray. The disk drive mechanism is raised from the oblique to horizontal position prior to the advance of the disk tray out of the casing, and it is inclined from the horizontal to oblique position posterior to the withdrawal of the disk tray into the housing.
The disk tray has a tray rack and a tray drive gear is meshed with this tray rack. The disk tray moves back and force according to rotation of the tray drive gear. The tray drive gear is meshed with a rack arranged at one end of a cam rod to move the cam rod in the left and right directions, while making the driving mechanism to swing in the upward and downward directions. That is, the disk tray moves back and force, and at the same time the driving mechanism swings according to rotation of the tray drive gear.
Both positions the disk tray moves force to be opened and back to be closed must be established precisely. For that purpose, a guide frame is made on the back surface of the disk tray for a boss projected from the cam rod to movably fit therein so that the disk tray be closed at a correct position. The opening position of the disk tray is controlled by a limit switch for stopping the force movement.
As mentioned above, a limit switch for stopping the force movement of the disk tray is used to decide the opening and closing positions of the disk tray. One object of the present invention is to provide a disk player using a single limit switch to control precisely the opening and closing positions of the disk tray and give signals to commence the next motion.